Cliche or we have read a lot of HM ff
by karlawp99
Summary: Haruka finds something and she is not happy with it.... R&R if you like it ;)


Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?  
  
A/N: Okay this is the first Sailor Moon FF, I've ever written, so don't be so harsh with me. I have read most of H/M ff so I just want to make a sarcastic one, I do not mean to offend any writer it's just some sort of evil, critic *laugh* Thanks to all those Har/Mich traggy ff because with out them this story won't exist ;)  
  
Other: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic some bad words…come on! Don't look at me like that…like if you have never used the F word!..., if spelling or grammar are not excellent my apologies, It's been a while since I wrote something on English.  
  
Comments, flames, proposals, etc to: karla_wp_99@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Cliché (Or we have read a lot of H&M stuff)  
  
  
  
It was dark inside the room, and just a face was seen through the darkness: it was Haruka, she looked at her object of hate and narrowed her eyes dangerously, she muttered a line of 'impossible to understand' courses a tap was heard, studied her enemy, a flash lightened her eyes, her interest was highly picked now, she narrowed her eyes more, and mumbled something like "Fu..sonsof..….spaceswordblaster…" her weapon appeared in her hand and she prepared to give the final blow, in that instant Michiru appeared behind her, stopping the progress of the mystic sword in midair. Haruka looked at her still angered "Haruka…honey they are more civilized ways to express your anger, instead of unleashing your fury against the PC"  
  
Haruka looked like a scolded child "you don't understand Michiru!"  
  
Michiru looked at her unbelievable immature companion and hugged her from behind "No, I don't understand but this is the only PC that we have now because you threw your laptop through the window…." Haruka grinned evilly 'it deserved it right' she wished she could do that with the now offensive monitor "Don't you dare Tenoh Haruka" the green haired warned raising her eyebrow. "Michi, you don't understand I'm...I'm tired of this crap!" she answered desperately pointing to the monitor. "What is it now?" asked her mature green haired partner.  
  
"I'm tired of these damn fanfic writers! They just try to analyze my mind and they put a lot of horrible things on it!" putting her face on her hands.  
  
Michiru tried to avoid a laugh, but failed miserably "Ah come on…it can be that bad…" she patted the blonde's shoulder playfully.  
  
Haruka turned quickly "No! I mean in most of the fanfics I've read I end being beaten or half beaten! Like if someone could do that! Do you remember that guy that tried to kiss you? He was in the ICU for what a month? But nooo in fanfics I AM the only one that IS always beaten and even raped! Can you believe that? RAPED!!!  
  
*note ICU = Intensive Care Unit*  
  
"By a woman of by a man?" Michiru asked innocently knowing that this will infuriate her already angry partner.  
  
"Michiru are you insulting your intelligence of mine?" Haruka retorted, focusing her anger now on the green haired girl; she shocked her head and when she got no answer from the violinist and more exasperated she added "Of course by a man…and that's not the worse I always end pregnant or something like that! ME pregnant! I don't make the mommy stuff that's YOUR job not mine, but noo they always put me in those strange scenarios…" Michiru patted her back and waited for her to catch her breath after that lengthy speech "They do it because it's interesting…"  
  
'enough is enough!' Haruka thought "NO IT'S NOT INTERESTING! Why the hell they never rape you?"  
  
"Because I won't be fun, it's more fun to try to see what would happen if the great 'male' racer Tenoh Haruka became pregnant…" Haruka glared at her "You are pushing to hard Michiru…." After the short warning Michiru apologized "Gomen Haruka, but remember fanfiction is that F-i-c-t-i-o-n"  
  
"You don't have to spell it, I'm not brain damaged you know.."  
  
'Ohhhh she's grumpy' Michiru thought with a smirk, she almost never see her like this but before she could say something Haruka continued her tragedy. 'Who would have ever thought that Haruka was so childish? Come on being almost desperate because someone writes something about you…gee…' before she could continue her private conversation with her brain Haruka's louder tone got her out from her reverie.  
  
"And talking about brain damaged guess what? They always put me in this damn 'butch with physiological problems' profile, for god sake I HAD a great childhood! I was not abused not raped no nothing!"  
  
"They also put you on that? Poor you…" Michiru pated the blonde's head lightly.  
  
"Don't tease me! I...I don't get it why they can't understand it! I mean I had no problems in the past, but they had to make a cheap soap opera of my life, I mean I'm a rich kid! We both have no parents, we are orphans but we don't have problems!" Michiru just rolled her eyes 'Gods, I'm gonna need to make an appointment with the physiologist, otherwise she'll be repeating the same for days!' meanwhile Haruka continued her extremely long epic, tragedy.  
  
"Just because I drive cars, I bike and I dress like a man doesn't mean I'm mentally disturbed! I'm not they only cross dresser in this world! Do...do you remember that 'fishface' guy?"  
  
"Fisheye" Michiru corrected.  
  
"What ever, that thing was a man and he dressed like a woman and no one said anything about it!"  
  
Michiru was about to say 'because they were animals that were transformed in humans' but she didn't want to start a fight with a grumpy Haruka so she just shut her unspoken thought.  
  
"And do you remember that Utena girl, the one we meet at your concert on that freaky rose filled Ontori Gakuen?  
  
"Ohtori" Michurru corrected again.  
  
"Whatever!" Haruka snapped "She dressed also as a BOY and no one told her anything!!"  
  
Michiru thought again 'well, maybe that's because she look like a bishoujo with those clothes but you look like a bishonen with men clothing...' "Well, but we all know that 'I wannabe like my prince' stuff"  
  
Haruka growled something but she was now unstoppable "And don't forget those damn starlights, they were a transsexual group for moon sake and everyone loved them!!"  
  
Michiru was now bored, Haruka has been pouting for a half hour also she liked the Starlights so she just cut the wind senshi with a hand on her mouth "but what the hell Haruka! Don't worry! It's fantasy…fiction!" Haruka made a pouty face again and removed the hand with her own.  
  
"But they put me like a miserable, suicide butch!"  
  
That caught Michiru's attention "What?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, they say that my life has been so miserable, because of a line of events that I end up killing myself! You name it Pills, slicing wrists, gun, they have written every known method!"  
  
'Mmm that's worrying' Michiru thought 'Ok…she really needs some support' "Haruka, honey we know that your life is not miserable, you are the number one racer of all Japan, more than that you are the most handsome and the younger racer in the whole world" she kissed her cheek tenderly "You are a very intelligent student, you are rich, you have friends, and a girlfriend that loves you more than her own life" Haruka smiled at the last. "So why do you have to worry about what the people write about you?"  
  
Haruka grinned evilly "you'll be the same if they wrote those things of you…."  
  
"No, I won't" Michiru stated calmly.  
  
"No? Look at this…"she smiled wickedly and then clicked some windows and found what she was searching. "Here, read…" she motioned her hand for Michiru to read.  
  
Michiru seated beside her and started to read, at some point her eyebrow arched, and three second later it was twitching, a little bit more and she was narrowing her eyes just as Haruka was in the beginning, she took a deep breath and mumbled "Deep Sumbmerghmmm" but Haruka's hand covered her mouth and mocked calmly "Darling, they are more civilized ways to show your anger instead of flooding the PC" Michiru looked at her with small daggers in her eyes, the remark hurt, Haruka searched a special part and pointed Michiru to read "But how do they dare??!!! I have no problems! I have never been beat up because of my sexual orientation…" then she laughed sarcastically "come on, Be creative! HALF THE WORLD DOESN'T KNOW HARUKA'S A GIRL! Even in Mugen Gakuen they thought Haruka was a boy!!"  
  
"And it would have been kept like that if you would have never teased me about entering to the track team" Haruka added seriously.  
  
Michiru looked at her coldly "Well, I never said you have to enter to the GIRLS team!"  
  
"My mistake" answered the blonde dramatically. "Thank god the school was destroyed a few weeks later…"  
  
She read a little bit more and clenched her fists, her eyebrow twitching more "What the…! I have no parents! They can't disown me because they are dead!" then she laughed sarcastically "yeah like if I would slice my wrists…oh come on be creative why don't you put me in a scenario where I'm a closeted lesbian"  
  
Haruka just suppressed a laugh, but failed miserably, Michiru glared at her and asked "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing hon…"  
  
"Tenoh Haruka"  
  
'Oh Michiru was mad' and the tone she used wasn't helping "Well hon, how do I explain this to you?...mmm in the 95% fanfics in which you are a potential suicidal you ARE a closeted lesbian"  
  
"What the f…"  
  
"Michiru you don't swear….that's my job" Haruka patted Michiru's cheek gently.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Haruka" the wind senshi smirked 'Oh if I had a camera…she looks so sexy when she's angry' "Michiru, what would your fans think of you if they hear that beautiful mouth swear so vividly?"  
  
Michiru was about to answer but her mouth opened and nothing came out, she shut it, then she growled "You are impossible…."  
  
Haruka hugged her "Now you see why I was so god damn fucking mad?" she said in an incredible calm tone, the green haired girl just nodded "What do we do about it?" she asked again.  
  
The green haired senshi chuckled 'we are being childish' her rational part thought' she shook her head "Haruka, we have each other….we know the truth…." She gave that incredible sexy smile to her partner "Screw the world" Haruka chuckled for the first time on the day and leaned down to kiss Michiru, she took the wind's senshi face on her hands and brought her closer kissing her passionately. They were right, they had each other, and they knew the truth so why do they have to worry about what people thought about them?  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
PS. I hope you all liked it….It' wasn't that bad was it? Oh it was? Damn…sorry…  
  
Hahahah really I hope you like it, this idea came to my mind when I read a lot of FF and they had the same old stereotypes, they are all good stories, I really love to read a H/M ff, but please people write happier ones, life is already too depressing to enhance it with fiction. ;) 


End file.
